twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Camille Delgado
__TOC__ Abilities Supernatural Strength Like with any other person that might be infected by the Virus. Camille has a supernatrual strenght that can rivial and in some cases go beyond a mans strength. Heightened senses Smell, Sight, Earring, etc every human sense has been amplified beyond the normal person. Nocturnal vision When nightime falls or when contained in a dark room. Camille can see in the dark as any other human can during the day. Supernatural speed Can run faster than any other normal human. So fast in fact shes nothing more than a blur in the sight of others.< Alluring aura It is unclear weather this is a result of the infection or if this is a natrual ablility that has developed because of the infection. This aura can help Camille lightly trance her prey, making them feel comfortable and at ease when around her present. Which comes in handy when ashe goes into feed from her prey. Biological Profile Appearance Camille stands at about five foot eleven and has black seductive eyes. She also has long wavy hazel nut hair that reaches past her shoulders. Her body figure is curvy, yet slender and is in peak condition physically. On her back between her shoulder blades is a mythical style tattoo. The symbol isn't really recognizable and when asked about it all Camille will say. Is that its there to remind her of all the things she has done while she has been in the states. Personal Belongings 2013 Blackberry, small black handbag,Cherry red lip stick, a pack of condoms Personality Before her change Camille was a quiet almost shy kind of person. Thanks in due part to the abuse her pimp dished out upon her over a long period of time. But once the V-Virus manifested itself and she came to realize what she had become. Camille's whole demeanor changed and she is now a confident, seductive and intelligent women. A women that knows what she likes and will do anything and everything in order to get it. History Camille comes from an average working class Spanish family in the Cadiz province of Southern Spain. Her father Juan was a bus driver and her Mother Ana-Lucia was a waitress in the local bar. Both of them were very religious and attended church almost on a daily bases. Along with Camille and her sister Adrianna, even though Camille never really brought into the whole religion deal. While in School Camille was an above average student. That had most of her grades above par over everyone else. But after almost nineteen years of everyone telling her of her future teachers, parents and friends. Camille decided that she was going to walk a path of her own choosing and of her own design. So almost a week after going to Collage, Camille decided to drop out and start a life of her own. It took a while but Camille managed to make her way to America. Unfortunately like most young girls that made their way to the states to find fame and fortune. She found herself sucked into a seedy and dark life involving drugs and prostitution. Camille was forced to do things beyond her imagination and understanding by an abusive pimp. If it wasn't for the events of the shift. Then Camille would have most likely ended up in a dumpster by now. When the shift occurred, Camille fell ill and couldn't work. After two weeks her pimp tried to force her back out onto the street. But that night instead of getting another girl on the streets earning him cash. He lost his life by the hands of Camille who had come to realize. That she had manifested the infamous V-Virus like most Hispanic people in the states. After she had murdered her pimp. Camille fled the city of new york and disappeared into hiding. It wasn't until a year had pasted that Camille returned to new york city. Upon her return she opened up her first brothel by the name of Ecstasy Heaven. That brothel grew into a thriving business and she now owns a chain of them. That span and spread all over the states of America. It is unclear even to the present day where a lonely hooker got the capital for such a business. But with her recent appointment of Baroness of New York, many believe that she has strong and high up ties within the Vampire Kingdom. Relationships Allies Enemies Time Line December 28st, 2012 - Camille manifests the V-Virus. Once the abilities of the V-Virus surface Camille uses them to murder her abusive pimp and then she leaves New York for a time. June 4th 2013 - Welcome to Ecstasy Heaven! -Finished- The new and classy Brothel Ecstasy Heaven opens with the Madame Camille Delgado as its founder/owner and a new member of staff joins the team at Heaven by the name of Sam Guinario. In order to prove herself to Madame Delgado, Sam tries to seduce her first nervous looking customer but fails. June 8th 2013 - Business Proposition -Finished- Before going out on her hunt Madame Delgado is approached by a wealthy businessman and she is made an offer she couldn´t pass up. Once the business was done and dusted Camille makes an offer to the Businessman that he finds quite enjoyable. June 8th 2013 - The Condition of Infection -Finished- After a fresh kill Camille comes into Contact with someone that might be able to help cure her infection she has suffered with for so long. But in the end it turns out that there is no cure for her condition and Camille is condemned to walk the earth as a forsaken soul until her death. June 13th 2013 - Hot & Wet -Finished- Camille decides to try and have some fun with her newly hired working girl Sam Guinario but half way through the encounter. Everything doesn't go quite as she hoped and Camille ends up alone and slightly confused as to what when wrong July 26 2013 - The Golden Paradise Resort's Grand Opening -Finished- Camille attends the grand opening of a new holiday resort on the island of Atlantis that she now is a part of thanks to her chain of Brothels in the resort. Everything goes well until she is asked to go up on stage, which she chicken out of and ends up disappearing into the crowed of party goes and guests. July 26 2013 - A Trek into the Ruins of Atlantis -Finished/Dead- Once Camille managed to get away from the grand opening. She decides to take a trek into the ancient ruins of Atlantis with a few other guests that she met at the party August 5th 2013 - Outbreak on the Dance Floor -Finished- On her way to confront Sam about her secret Camille encounters a large group of Zombies that are attacking a group of people outside a night club. With no other choice Camille defends herself using her vampire abilities revealing her secret to not only Sam but to others. October 4th 2013 - The Madame Returns -Finished/Dead- After a brief break away from the hustle and bustle of New York City Camille goes back to her establishment to be faced with the guy that infected her with the V-Virus. A heated conversation kicks off between the two and could lead to other things that the Madame doesn't want dug up. October 18th 2013 - Curiosity of the Same Kind -Active- While working in her Establishment Camille encounters someone that takes her fancy. After a brief conversation and an alluring tone of voice Camille takes Jerri to a private room in the back to have a night of indulgence and pleasure. November 14th 2013 - Welcome to the Valance -Finished- Camille is invited out to Las Vegas to attend a special kind of party with others with the same condition as she is suffering from. But instead of finding help through others, Camille embraces a side of herself that she had caged up for so long and once it is let out it doesn't want to go back. February 4th 2014 - Red Jezebel -Finished- After an extended visit to Vegas Camille returns to New York with a new mind set on how she should handle her undying thirst. While out on the streets and after her first meal Camille encounters her next course in a dark alleyway, but not everything is quite as it seems and could lead to something other than pleasure and feeding. 25th of march 2013 - In The Mood For A Good Time -Active- Camille hits the night clubs and bars in the mood for a good time some might even say, she’s out to paint the town red. Only with this hot Hispanic minx painting the town red can only mean one thing, she’s out looking for the paint and that paint is blood. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Kingdom